


Anywhere Else

by allourdrabbles (allourheroes)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M, Miscarriage, Mpreg, Torture, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 14:36:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16914720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allourheroes/pseuds/allourdrabbles
Summary: A few punches to the stomach that had Stiles spitting blood meant nothing to them, even as he pleaded for them to stop.





	Anywhere Else

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt of angst from a_diamond. Originally [here](http://allourheroes.tumblr.com/post/177636268579/again-because-alxdiamond-challenged-angst-for).

The hunters hadn’t known.

They had taken him because he was part of the pack but _human_. Easier to catch. Easier to keep tied up.

A few punches to the stomach that had Stiles spitting blood meant nothing to them, even as he pleaded for them to stop. To hit him in the face. Anywhere else. Anywhere—

But by the time the pack finds him, he’s broken. He doesn’t want Derek to see him, doesn’t want Derek to know.

How is he supposed to tell his mate that because he was stupid enough to get captured, their child is gone?

**Author's Note:**

> [regular ao3](http://archiveofourown.org/users/allourheroes) / [tumblr](http://allourheroes.tumblr.com)


End file.
